


Going blind, but not deaf

by elletromil



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: “What do you want from me Merlin? Admit that I worry about him more than I should? You don’t have to tell me he’s more than capable to deal with whatever comes his way, I know he is. But I still worry and I always will. Sue me for being an old fool in love.”Harry makes a confession he wasn't planning on making, but it all works out in the end.





	Going blind, but not deaf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady Mephistopheles (Neko_wa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_wa/gifts), [BakaDoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/gifts).



> Based on the following prompt from @those-otp-prompts on tumblr:
> 
> Person A, B, and C/best friend of the two are in a Skype call when B mutes themselves because they need to go somewhere. In reality, B is nosy and wants to listen to a conversation between A and C/best friend. Cue A admitting that they have a crush on B to C/best friend while B is listening.
> 
> +Bonus#1: B unmutes themselves and admits they feel the same way/C telling A that B is listening.  
> ++Bonus for #1: A gets flustered and gets called cute by everyone in the call.

“Be right back, I need to change.”

Eggsy’s feed goes dark and Merlin finally acknowledges Harry who’s been standing behind him for quite some time already.

“Not too disappointed of not getting a free show I hope?”

“This is not why I am here.” He’s only half-lying and judging by Merlin’s smirk, the handler is perfectly aware of it. It doesn’t stop Harry from persisting in his lie though. “I have those autorisations you needed.”

“Hmmhmm.” He grabs the papers Harry is handing him and doesn’t even give them a cursory look before putting them away to file later. “Strange how you always seem to have paperwork for me whenever Galahad’s close to his hotel room.”

“That’s purely coincidental.”

Merlin snorts and if Harry thought his friend would let the matter lie like he usually do, he’s proven wrong pretty quickly.

“The first time maybe, but I’m sure your decisions to come down so often is greatly influenced by how often Galahad forgets to turn off his feed when he gets naked.”

“I’ve come here plenty of time when he’s just doing usual mission stuff too.”

“I’ll concede you that one, but don’t you find it strange how you never seem to come around whenever I’m not handling Galahad’s mission?”

This time, Merlin loses his smirk, raising an eyebrow, clearly expecting an answer. He’d probably let him get away with not answering since they're technically still on the clock, but if he’s being honest with himself, keeping silent about his profound affection for Eggsy is starting to weight heavy on him.

“What do you want from me Merlin? Admit that I worry about him more than I should? You don’t have to tell me he’s more than capable to deal with whatever comes his way, I know he is. But I still worry and I always will. Sue me for being an old fool in love.”

There, he’s said the words out loud for the first and probably the only time. It’s a bit of a shame that Eggsy won’t ever get to know just how much he’s loved, but truly, it’s better that way. He wouldn’t want him to be uncomfortable around him for anything in the world.

However, before either of them can say anything more, the screen that had been displaying Eggsy’s feed gets on again.

“Did I hear that right? Are you- Are you in love with me?” He should look ridiculous, staring in the mirror as if he can see them through it, in his pants and struggling to get out of his undershirt, but, like always, Harry is stricken by just how beautiful he is.

From the corner of his eyes, he notices Merlin’s apologetic expression, meaning that the handler mustn’t have noticed that Eggsy had only shut off the video part of his feed and thus had heard everything they had said.

He could still deny it, find a way to turn his own words into something they’re not, but the cat’s out of the bag. And even if he does it for a living, Harry has grown rather tired of lying all the time.

“Yes Eggsy, you heard me right.” Eggsy gasps softly and finally frees himself from his undershirt, letting it fall on the ground without even seeming to notice. “But you needn’t concern yo-”

“'Needn’t concern myself?' Pfffft, you’re cute. Of course I’ll bloody concern myself with it!” Harry winces and braces himself for Eggsy’s rejection, for the breaking of all that ties them together, but whatever harsh words he was imagining, they never come. Instead, Eggsy’s expression turns soft and longing. Harry wishes he could reach out to him, cup his cheek in the palm of his hand and maybe kiss some happiness back into his eyes. “ _You_ love _me_ , Harry. I- I never thought…” He cuts himself off, doubts crossing his face and Harry doesn’t know what scenarios he’s coming up with, only that he doesn’t care much for the sad curl of Eggsy’s lips.

“Well yes, I do. I do love you Eggsy. And if you’re willing to give me a chance, I-”

Again, Eggsy interrupts him, but this time with joyous laughter and he seem to light up the whole room with just his smile.

“Oh, Harry! You’re really cute. Of course I am ‘willing’!”

He wants nothing more than for Eggsy to see him now, know that he’s made him just as happy as Eggsy seems to be, but that is unfortunately not to be.

“Alright, as much as I am glad you’ll both stop with your pining, you’re still on a mission Galahad. And Arthur, I am sure you have more paperwork to fill out.”

He does indeed and usually Harry would dread it, but today, with Eggsy’s laughter still echoing in his ears, he finds that he doesn’t mind it as much.


End file.
